This invention relates to a cassette tape recording/reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to a micro-cassette tape recording/reproducing apparatus capable of automatic loading of a micro-cassette casing.
Conventional micro-cassette tape recorders are provided with means for automatically carrying the cassette casing in place in the tape recorder, for example, in the form of a movable clawed member which is adapted to engage with a window in the cassette casing which is inserted through an inlet of the tape recorder. The clawed member engaging with the cassette casing is then moved inwardly by a motor or any other suitable drive means to thereby carry in the cassette casing above the reel bases. A loading plate positioned adjacent the top surface of the carried-in cassette casing is then forced down by means of a drive source such as a plunger to thereby bring the hubs in the cassette casing into mesh with the reel bases, completing the cassette loading operation. The cassette casing may be ejected by following the above procedures in a reverse sequence.
Another example uses a carrier provided in a cassette tape recorder for receiving a cassette casing therein. This carrier may be moved in a similar manner as above, thereby loading or ejecting the cassette casing into or from the tape recorder.
These automatic loading systems have the shortcoming that they are of relatively large size because the clawed member or carrier must be moved a considerable distance. The latter system is troublesome and time-consuming to assemble and thus expensive because the carrier requires a greater number of parts.